Toda una vida junto a ti (Starco) (One-shot)
by Randall M'Moller
Summary: Las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde que Star y Marco se enamoraron y decidieron estar juntos, sin embargo, Marco tomará una decisión que cambiaría por siempre la vida de ambos.


Habían pasado ya 8 años desde que Star y Marco confesaron sus sentimientos el uno al otro, ellos habían sido y seguían siendo la envidia de muchas parejas puesto que ambos eran tan felices, en donde iban irradiaban amor y felicidad, ambos congeniaban tan bien, en donde se les presentaba problemas, ambos se apoyaban para resolverlo, no había momento en el que no estén juntos y no se den apoyo como los mejores amigos y pareja que eran, su lazo de unión permanecía firme y por Dios que nunca se rompería.

Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, Ludo dejó de ser un problema cuyo motivo se desconoce, los padres de Star la habían permitido quedarse a vivir en la tierra cuanto tiempo ella quisiera con la única condición de ser mas responsable en cuanto a usar la magia, con el tiempo Star había obtenido algo de madurez con respecto a su comportamiento, había aprendido a ser mas responsable, esta vez pensaba bien las cosas antes de actuar, pero eso si, sin perder esa chispa de júbilo y felicidad, esa chispa que la hacía única y especial, esa chispa propio de Star. En cuanto a Marco, bueno, el no había cambiado mucho, el siempre fué un chico atento, responsable, siempre preocupado por la seguridad y aplicado en los estudios, amable y caballero, algo que cualquier chica en el mundo desearía en un chico, pero el corazón de Marco ya tenía dueña de por vida y esa dueña obviamente es Star Butterfly, Star amaba la personalidad de Marco, adoraba su sonrisa, eso la derretía de amor, adoraba sus ojos café, había algo especial en ellos, para ella simplemente era el chico perfecto y eso es lo que importa.

Marco deambulaba por todo el centro comercial, había ido a tantos locales de venta y ninguno había llamado su atención, no encontraba lo que buscaba, solo quedaba un par de horas antes de que Star regrese de dar una visita sorpresa a sus padres en el reino de Mewni. Marco había estado planeando esto desde hace unos meses y no quería que nada arruinase la sorpresa, Marco por un lado no podía evitar sentirse mal pues el había mentido a Star, pero que mas iba a hacer, de alguna o u otra forma tenía que inventarse muchas excusas para que Star no sospeche de nada al respecto.

En su aparente búsqueda interminable, algo había llamado mucho su atención, era un local no muy grande, con grades paredes blancas y rosadas, se podía ver muchos adornos elegantes y pomposos dentro, todo estaba perfectamente combinado y organizado, como queriendo llamar la atención de los clientes, cosa que funcionaba por completo, en la entrada había un cartel muy llamativo, en el estaba escrito "Colque Sonqoyocc", Marco reconoció ese idioma casi al instante, no era fácil de traducir, pues estaba seguro de que era un idioma producto de un País en sus antepasados incaicos, eso le daba un buen toque rústico al local, quizá ahí encontraría lo que buscaba, se decidió a entrar.

Marco observaba anillo por anillo, ninguno lograba llamar su atención, ya casi terminaba de revisarse toda la tienda, se formó una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, mientras los examinaba sintió una extraña presencia.

"Disculpe, puedo ayudarlo en algo?" Dijo una joven de cabello castaño y estatura alta, con notable gentileza en su voz, la joven había notado la preocupación de Marco.

Marco dio un pequeño sobresalto. "Oh, Hola, si, verás estoy buscando un anillo…para una persona muy especial" Marco se ruborizó ante lo dicho, la joven sonrío con ternura ante eso.

"Por aquí porfabor" Invitó la joven.

Marco no dudó en seguirla, se veía como una persona a confiar, la joven lo conducía por un pasillo oculto, Marco inmediatamente de percató de ello, se dirigían hacia un puerta con un aviso "Solo personal autorizado", aparente aquella puerta dirigía a un almacén.

"No creo que yo deba entrar ahí"

La joven volteó y sonrío sin decir nada, esto a Marco le dio un mal presentimiento.

Al pasar aquella puerta, era como una segunda tienda en un sótano, había muchos anillos incluso aún mas que en la tienda.

"Si no te agradaron los otros, puedes buscar uno aquí" Dijo la joven con amabilidad.

"Muchas gracias", dijo esperanzado, se acercó a examinar anillo por anillo, no podía irse sin haber encontrado uno que realmente le pueda gustar a Star, se imaginó la reacción que tendría Star, Tal vez muy emocionada... o no tanto, ella cambió en ciertas cosas, se podría decir que tiene un comportamiento mas maduro, sabía cuando era un momento serio y cuando no, pero proponerle matrimonio a tu pareja, no es necesariamente un momento serio o si?, el solo quería verla emocionada, nada mas, quería demostrar que tan importante es ella para Marco.

En su larga búsqueda, al darse la vuelta, un pequeño destello se vio reflejado en sus ojos, que era eso? Marco se acerco lentamente al lugar de donde provenía ese destello, inmediatamente al verlo se quedó sin aliento, era un anillo con un aspecto cromado, el anillo tenía una estrella con bordes dorados, en el centro estaba escrito con letras pequeñas pero notable "Juntos por siempre" incluso tenía unos pequeños diamantes incrustados alrededor del aro.

"Me llevo esa" Dijo rápidamente.

"Lo siento mucho, no se me permite vender ese anillo, al parecer alguien ya la encargó"

En el rostro de Marco se formó un gesto de decepción total y desilusión.

"Ya veo..."

La joven no pudo evitar sentir mucha tristeza, su corazón le pedía que lo ayudara, pero la razón decía lo contrario, tal vez por que corría el riesgo de ser sancionada o incluso despedida, pero… y si ella estuviera en los zapatos de aquella persona?, Cómo se sentiría?.

"No se preocupe, puede llevárselo"

"L-Lo dice enserio?" La miró, sus ojos café mostraban gran ilusión, la joven lo miró como a un niño tierno.

"Bueno y cual es el precio a pagar?" Dijo mientras trataba de sacar la billetera del bolsillo, a Marco no le agradaba ese tipo de jeans ajustados, Star siempre decía que se veía bien en el pero Marco no pensaba lo mismo, siempre caía ante las adorables suplicas de Star cuando Marco se negaba a usar esa prenda. La joven posó su mano en en el brazo de Marco con la intención de detenerlo, Marco la miro sorprendido.

"Nada, se lo puede llevar, es suyo" La chica sonrío dulcemente, se formo un leve rubor en las mejillas de Marco.

"En verdad se lo agradezco, pero no podría…"

"No se preocupe", interrumpió la joven "Tengo todo arreglado".

"Estoy muy agradecido, en verdad"

Marco miró su reloj.

"Maldición" pensó.

"Bueno me tengo que ir, gracias otra vez"

"Claro, hasta pronto" Dijo la joven dulcemente.

Marco salió corriendo con una sola duda en la cabeza.

"Hasta pronto? Que quiso decir con eso?"

Marco introdujo la llave, giró el picaporte y empujó la puerta, miró su reloj, las agujas marcaban a las 11:00 pm.

Pesadamente caminó hacia la cocina en busca de algo para hidratarse, toda esa caminata en verdad lo había agotado mucho. Marco metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó el anillo, se quedó contemplándolo por unos minutos.

"Debo buscar un lugar en donde ocultarlo" pensó.

Mientras subía las escaleras, a medida que iba subiendo se detuvo en seco, un resplandor provenía de la habitación, la puerta estaba medio abierta, el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue que Star había llegado antes que el, pero lo omitió motivo de que si estar Hubiese llegado antes y no hubiera encontrado a Marco en casa, lo hubiera llamado al móvil cientos de veces. Marco trataba de no hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido, caminando en puntillas, a medida que se acercaba mas a la habitación se le helaba mas la sangre. Se acercaba mas y mas, Marco sacó la llave de su bolsillo, era lo único con lo que podría defenderse de quien estuviese ahí, lentamente se acercó a la puerta y por instinto la abrió por completo, rápidamente tratando de localizar al objetivo, su corazón estaba a mil por hora, Marco se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver la persona que estaba ahí. Star, parecía estar en un sueño profundo, Marco se acercó lentamente, evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido, se quedo unos minutos contemplándola, Marco no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía Star mientras dormía, se veía tan adorable, se formó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Star, Marco se percató de aquello.

"Debe de estar teniendo un sueño agradable" Pensó Marco.

Se sentó a su lado y con mucho cuidado, tratando de no despertarla la sentó en sus piernas, la recostó en su pecho y empezó a acariciar su cabello lenta y suavemente, contemplándola por unos minutos más, estaba tan cerca que podía oír su respiración, Star empezó a moverse un poco, se había despertado.

"Hmm… Marco…estas caliente" dijo con los ojos cerrados, con notable cansancio en su voz.

Marco, no respondió, solo la acercó mas a él.

"Te estuve esperando" susurró Star, como si quedándose dormida estuviese.

"Lo sé, lo siento si te hice esperar mucho"

Star se acercó más al pecho de Marco, empezó a sentir sus latidos, el aroma natural de Marco le encantaba, le daba una gran sensación de relajo, suspiró felizmente y rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos la cintura de Marco, como queriendo hacerlo completamente suyo, Marco en cambio seguía acariciando ese cabello rubio que tanto le fascinaba.

"Marco" dijo Star.

"Que pasa?"

"Te extrañé" dijo entre susurros, como si se avergonzara por lo que había dicho.

Marco arqueó las cejas, solo fueron 6 horas desde que no estuvo con ella, Marco sabía que ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a estar alejado de el, han sido tan unidos desde amigos que incluso hasta ahora es una necesidad para Star permanecer siempre juntos, tal vez eso podría sonar algo obsesivo, incluso sus padres habían hablado respecto a eso, pero eso no importaba si ambos en verdad se amaban el uno al otro, cierto?.

"Ya estoy aquí, no tienes que hacerlo más" dijo Marco, Star soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Donde estuviste?"

"Salí a caminar, necesitaba tomar un descanso"

"Oh, bien"

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, no un silencio incomodo, si no un silencio en el que disfrutaban de la compañía de ambos.

"Ah, Marco?"

"Si?"

"Te amo"

Marco la miró con ternura.

"Lo sé, yo también…Déjame demostrártelo"

Marco la acercó a su rostro, aquellos hermosos ojos azules lo estaban hipnotizando, las mejillas de Star se tornaron de un color rojizo, cerraron los ojos, ambos en verdad lo deseaban, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, se acercaron más y más, sus labios estaban rozando hasta que se fundieron en un profundo beso, aquel beso tan apasionado y lleno de amor hacía que se sintieran como en el espacio, se sentían los únicos en el mundo, querían que durase por siempre. Star rodeo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Marco profundizando aun más el beso, cada vez se hacía más apasionado, Star deseaba más, Marco empezó a acariciarle la espalda, el beso se hacía cada vez más desesperado, segundos después ambos se separaron rápidamente, la falta de aire los había detenido.

"Woao, Star yo…"

Sin pensarlo dos veces Star lo empujó contra la cama posicionándose sobre el, Marco la miro sorprendido, sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas.

"S-Star que estás-."

"Marco" interrumpió Star, "Estoy lista para esto".

Marco se ruborizó aún más.

"Star…yo… e-estas segura?" dijo con notable preocupación en su voz.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

"S-Si pero…" Star ladeó la cabeza "Y-Yo… lo siento Marco, no se que me está pasando, en verdad yo-."

Esta vez Star fue interrumpida con un profundo beso, por un momento Star trató de separarse, pero está se dejó llevar por Marco. La luz de la luna llena entraba por aquella enorme ventana de la habitación, el dulce rostro ruborizado de Star estaba siendo iluminado por ella, ambos estaban demostrando su amor el uno por el otro, podría ser esto más perfecto?.

El fuerte y penetrante timbre del teléfono resonaba por toda la casa.

"Hmh…. Marco... el teléfono…"

"Voy"

Pesadamente Marco se levantó de la cama y dio un fuerte bostezo.

"Te estaré esperando aquí" Susurró Star mientras se acurrucaba a las tibias cobijas de Marco que aún mantenía su aroma y calidez.

Rápidamente se acercó al teléfono y lo cogió con la intención de parar ese irritante ruido.

-"Diga"

Marco miró el reloj, la hora marca a las 6:21 de la mañana.

-"Lamento molestarlo a estas horas de la mañana, le habla Randall, usted me contrató para-

-"Señor Randall!", Interrumpió Marco, "Está todo listo? Como está llendo todo?" Dijo casi a gritos, inmediatamente bajó la voz, el sabía que Star podría estar escuchando. Se escuchó una pequeña risa en la línea.

-"Si, todo está completo, pueden ir cuando estén listos"

-"En verdad se lo agradezco, estaremos allí al anochecer"

Marco colgó el teléfono y dió un suspiro de alivio, ahora podía estar tranquilo al saber que todo lo planeado estaba llendo bien, por lo menos hasta ahora.

Se encaminó a la habitación y abrió lentamente la puerta, haciendo que esta rechine, vio a Star sentada sobre la cama, sobándose los ojos soñolientos tiernamente.

-"Quién era Marco?"-Preguntó Star.

Marco se sentó a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-"Número equivocado"-

-"Y por qué tardaste tanto en terminar la llamada?"-

Star lo miró con suspicacia.

"Emm…Bueno…Yo…este…Y-Yo estaba-"

Antes de que Marco pudiera hablar, Star soltó una risa al ver la expresión en el rostro de Marco.

"Eres tan lindo cuando te pones así"

Marco se ruborizo ante ese comentario.

"Q-Que?... Bueno, tu lo eres más"

Star se recostó y posó su cabeza en las piernas de Marco, cerró los ojos, disfrutando del silencio y la paz que estaba presente en ese momento.

"Marco…"

"Que?"

"En que momento….me veo más linda?"

Marco arqueó las cejas ante esta pregunta, pero luego se quedó pensando un largo rato con la mirada hacia el techo.

"Hmm… Cuando… Cuando estás preocupada por algo… o cuando estás realmente emocionada por algo… Todo el tiempo"

Star dió un pequeño golpe al pecho de Marco.

"Oye eso no se vale tienes que escoger uno" Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Marco se encogió entre hombros.

"No lo sé, como escoger uno si todo tiempo te ves hermosa"

Star soltó una pequeña risa.

"Eres tan cursi"

Marco se limito a mascullar una pequeña sonrisa, pues sabía que a pesar de que Star no lo aceptase le encantaba ese lado suyo.

"Lo sé"

Marco empezó a acariciar su largo cabello rubio, los rayos del sol que entraban por la gran ventana de la habitación lo hacía irradiar como cabello de oro.

"Te amo" Dijo Star entre susurros quedándose así atrapada en un profundo sueño.

Star se hallaba en el baño, mirándose al espejo tratando de encontrar algún peinado que le agradase, con su varita apuntando a su cabello cambiaba de peinado una y otra vez, necesitaba verse lo más "elegante" posible.

Marco la había invitado a un restaurante de alto prestigio en una zona llamada "Miraflores", para ser sincero ella estaba emocionada pero así como estaba emocionada, por otro lado sentía nervios, ella no era de encajar en esos lugares refinados con gente de "alta clase social" y alto nivel económico, a Star le parecía personas egocéntricas, egoístas y ambiciosos, a menos la mayoría.

A Marco lo que más le preocupaba era que Star no terminase destruyendo el restaurante con su varita mágica, aunque el sabe que sus intenciones no son malas si no que siempre trata de ayudar a las personas, Star como suele ser un poco torpe al controlar su magia, las cosas no siempre salían como se esperaba. Las cosas tenían que salir bien esta vez, Marco tenía esa esperanza.

Marco miró el reloj, las agujas marcaban 7:43 de la noche.

"Por que estará tardado tanto" Pensó.

Marco escuchó un sonido proveniente de la escalera, al percatarse de quien era inmediatamente volteó, era Star, estaba bajando lentamente los escalones, como si de la entrada de una quinceañera trataste, lucía un largo vestido rojo casi hasta los tobillos, unos tacones negros no muy altos pero que le daban gallardía y un par de aretes de plata bordeada con pequeños trozos de diamante. Marco en cambio solo tenía puesto su viejo traje de gala, un par de zapatos bien lustrados y su reloj, claro, el no dispone de una varita mágica que le haga aparecer cualquier cosa al instante.

Marco se quedó boquiabierto, nunca la había visto vestida de esa manera, normalmente siempre iba vestida de manera casual, que por cierto le gustaba a Marco.

Se notaba cierta expresión de incomodidad en el rostro de Star.

-"Star, estas increíble"-

\- "L-Lo dices enserio?"- Star se ruborizó.

-"Por supuesto que si, nunca te había visto así"-

-"No es para tanto"- Star soltó una tímida risa.

Se formó un silencio, Marco la contempló otra vez, sentía como que se volvía a enamorar de Star.

Star se ruborizó aún más, por que Marco la estaba mirando tanto? Le gustaba pero… le daba tanta vergüenza.

-"B-Bueno, nos vamos?"- Star decidió romper el silencio, despertando de sus pensamientos a Marco.

-"Ah, si, claro, perdóname"- Dijo Marco con una sonrisa, avergonzado.

-"Que tontito eres"- Dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

Star cogió rápidamente el brazo de Marco y la abrazó.

-"Ahora si vamos"-

Marco la miró tiernamente.

-"Claro"-

Eran los siguientes en la fila, habían estado esperando casi una hora para entrar al restaurante.

"Por aquí por favor"- Un amable camarero con un fuerte acento británico les abrió paso hacia la puerta de entrada, inmediatamente los empezó a guiar a su mesa.

Star miraba a todos a su alrededor, como se debería comportar?, su madre siempre la había hablado de como comportarse como una verdadera princesa pero ella nunca lo tomó como algo que le deba importar mucho, después de todo tenía que hacerlo aquí? Comportarse como una princesa?.

"Lo haré por Marco" Pensó Star.

Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, muchas veces sus padres la obligaban a ese tipo de reuniones en el reino de Mewni, pero esto era diferente, este era un día especial, una salida con Marco, como los viejos tiempos.

Marco al ver cierta preocupación en el rostro de Star, tomó su mano y le sonrió dulcemente, sorpresivamente Star sintió una especie de alivio, cielos, como podía Marco calmarla con una sola sonrisa?.

El camarero les mostró la mesa y los invitó a sentarse.

"Puedo tomar su orden?" Pregunto amablemente.

"Eh... No aún no, nosotros le avisaremos" Dijo Marco.

El mozo asintió y se fué.

"A si que..." Marco dio un vistazo a Star, parecía estar hundida en sus pensamientos. "Star?".

"Ah, Me hablabas? Lo siento, me distraje" Dijo un tanto avergonzada.

"Star, que pasa?", el rostro alegre de Marco cambió a un rostro serio con una expresión de preocupación.

Star sabía que no podía ocultar nada a Marco, el la conocía perfectamente, sabía cuando ella estaba preocupada, podía leer sus pensamientos con tan solo ver las expresiones de su rostro.

Tomo un respiro y se decidió a hablar.

"Bueno... Marco... Aceves siento" Hizo una pausa y dio un respiro, la voz se le empezó a quebrar, "Siento que soy un problema para ti, siento que puedo llegar a arruinar todo cuando tratas de hace algo bien"

Star miró a Marco, que escuchaba atentamente con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, Star tragó saliva y continuó.

"E-En verdad y—

"No" Interrumpió Marco, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación. "No... Star...No"

Inmediatamente Marco se levanto de su asiento y cogió las manos de Star, el golpe en la mesa y el estruendo de los cubiertos tirados al suelo, llamó la atención del publico y empleados del restaurante.

"No digas eso!" Gritó Marco, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Star, aquellos ojos cristalinos los miraban con preocupación.

"Eres tu quien quién me ha hecho feliz, me encanta Star, su personalidad, todo! amo todo de ella!... Es gracias a ella que pude entender lo que era luchar por la felicidad de la persona a quien amas en verdad...", "A si que es por eso que te pido..."

Marco dio un vistazo a todos a su alrededor, había mucho silencio, todo el publico de ahí los observaba con curiosidad.

Los ojos vidriosos de Star lo miraban fijamente, Marco dio un respiro y soltó ambas manos de Star, acto seguido se arrodillo al suelo.

"M-Marco que estás- "

Interrumpió Marco.

"Star...Star Butterfly... Te casarías conmigo"

Inmediatamente se escucharon unos aplausos que poco a poco se convirtieron en más y más aplausos y silbidos del público.

Los ojos se Star empezaron a rebosar de lagrimas, sus ojos irradiaban una felicidad que no había visto en ella, se cubrió la boca con las manos y las lágrimas no dejaban de descender.

Star dejándose llevar por las emociones que experimentaba en ese momento, se tiró sobre Marco dándole un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que este perdiera equilibro y ambos cayeran suelo.

"Si Marco ¡ Acepto ¡"

Ambos se separaron y se fundieron en un profundo beso, se sentían uno en todo el mundo, no había beso más sincero que la de ellos, era un beso en el que ambos se decían as que mil palabras.

Los aplausos y silbidos se hicieron aún más fuertes, ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

"Te amo" Dijo Marco.

Marco empezó a acariciar el suave rostro de Star.

"Yo más mi amor"

Marco se puso de pie y la cargo entre brazos como si de a una bebe se tratara, salieron por la puerta principal desapareciéndose así por la oscuridad de la noche.

FIN

Bueeeno espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría saber sus opiniones :D. Quizá haga una continuación de este fic, claro solo si llega a tener una buena acogida y lo piden los lectores xD.

Adiós y Hasta pronto ¡ 👋


End file.
